Be Careful What You Wish For
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby discover a wishing well, where they meet Spo, a guardian that can grant what ever they wish for. Humour ensues. Warning: contains OC! A mix of humor, romance, action, friendship, and drama. CHARACTERS ARE HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! Sorry about being off fanfic for a while. I've just been busy with school and stuff.**

**Ok, so I got this story from a really amazing friend of mine when I was stuck with writers block and couldn't think up any ideas. Tbh she gave me the idea earlier this year, and I've been putting off writing it since then. Seriously, I didn't even think about it after she told me the story.**

**But when I went to her house last weeked, that's when I wrote the story. She helped me with a lot (most of the humourous parts) and Spo is her character. She's going to design her and a cover for this story and I'm gonna post it on my Deviantart profile, so make sure you check there later!**

**Oh and one more thing:**

**THE CHARACTERS ARE HUMAN IN THIS STORY**

**Now, on with the story!**

"Alright." Benson says loudly, flipping the page of his clipboard. "Here is the list of jobs for the day." He reads out the jobs, each employee going off to their own, but when Benson sees Mordecai and Rigby's names, he stops and looks up at the two, seeing they're the only ones left. He sighs. "Mordecai and Rigby, you'll be picking up the lemon tree from the nursery."

The duos eyes widen. "You're letting us pick up the lemon tree?" Mordecai asks in surprise.

Benson tucks the clipboard underneath his arm. "After the incident with Muscle Man mentoring Rigby, I decided to give you two another chance with this job. But this time, you're not being supervised by Muscle Man."

Rigby smiles. "Do we get paid extra for this?"

Benson crosses his arms. "Only if you bring the lemon tree back on time."

Mordecai smiles. "Don't worry Benson. We'll bring the lemon tree back and this time, we'll make sure it has lemons on it." He stood up with Rigby and went to a cart.

"It better." Benson says as they pass him and get in the cart. "Otherwise, you can forget about the extra pay."

Mordecai turns the cart around and, with Rigby sitting next to him in the passengers seat, drives to the nursery.

He parks the cart outside the nursery and gets out. After a few steps, he turns suddenly and frowns when he sees Rigby asleep in the cart.

"Dude."

Rigby jerks awake and lazily turns to his friend, who has his hands thrown up. "What?" Rigby whines.

"You have to help me get the lemon tree to the cart."

"Why?"

"'Cause this isn't just my job."

Rigby sighs. "Can I wait out here?" He turns on his side, so his back is to Mordecai.

Mordecai shakes his head at his friends laziness. "Do you want the extra pay?"

Rigby shrugs, but doesn't say anything. Mordecai rolls his eyes and turns, walking in the nursery. The place is lined with lemon trees, bags of soil stacked up in different corners. Mordecai goes towards a lemon tree and looks at it. He bends down and picks it up then staggers out the door, with the tree in his arms.

"Ok dude, I just need you to help me-"

Mordecai stops when he sees Rigby's seat empty. He places the lemon tree on the ground, standing up, then stands still. Where is he?

"Mordecai, Mordecai, come here! I found something!" Rigby's voice calls.

It's coming from behind the nursery. Mordecai drops his hands and walks, soon seeing Rigby leaning over something. As Mordecai gets closer, he sees Rigby leaning over a wishing well. When Rigby sees him, he backs away from it and motions him to come see it, a huge grin spread across his face.

With a roll of his eyes, Mordecai sighs and shakes his head. "What did you find this time Rigby?"

"It's a wishing well."

The well is covered in cobwebs, moss decorating the stones. The pulley's metal's rusted over, it's clear that it's never been splashed with oil. It's bucket and rope have disappeared and it looks like it has been here for many years, as if someone just built it then went away and forgot about it.

"A wishing well?"

"Yeah, you know, a well that you makes wishes on." Rigby's grin widens. "I remember these from when I was a kid. My wishes never came true though." His grin disappears, but only for a second till his face lights up again. "But I bet, now that I'm older, they'll work."

"Dude, you know wishing wells don't work, no matter what age you are."

Rigby frowns. "You're just jealous that I found this well and you didn't."

Mordecai stands next to Rigby as he peers into the well, choosing to ignore the comment. All they see is darkness, no light.

"Well," Mordecai says after a few minutes of silence. "Are you gonna make a wish?"

Rigby lets go of the stone to rummage in his pocket for a coin. He pulls out a quarter and leans back over the edge, coin poised between two fingers, but he doesn't throw it in straight away. "Wait, I think I see a light." He mutters. Before Mordecai can say anything, Rigby leans forward to get a better look. His foot slips on a stone, and all Mordecai can hear is Rigby's loud screams as the raccoon plummets to the bottom of the well, the coin winking in the sun before Rigby clutches it to his chest and it joins him in the darkness. Soon, Mordecai hears a loud thud and the sound of the coin rolling around on the ground then silence.

Mordecai grabs the stone, his eyes desperately searching for Rigby. "Rigby!" He yells. His voice echoes in the well, and he waits for a reply. After a few minutes, he hears a faint "Mordecai!"

"Rigby, you're alive?!" Mordecai shouts down in relief, his heart hammering in his chest.

"You should come down here dude, it's awesome!"

"What-what did you find?"

"Just get down here!"

Mordecai pauses. "Is it safe?"

"What?"

"Is it safe to jump down?"

Silence. "Yeah." That didn't sound convincing.

Mordecai sighs, but climbs up on the edge. With one hand gripping the pulley, he stands with both feet on the stone and making sure he has a good grip, he slowly crouches down. "Hey Rigby?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure it's safe?"

A long silence. "Just jump down dude, I wanna show you what I've found!"

Mordecai takes a deep breath and slips his feet off the stone, so he's hanging in the darkness with one hand gripping the pulley. He closes his eyes and lets go. His stomach drops and he opens his eyes, to see the last speck of light before the darkness engulfs him and he falls to the bottom of the well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mordecai groans, the breath completely knocked out of him. He lays there, stunned, then with the palms of his hands, pushes himself up and lifts his head, to see Rigby standing there, a bright light shining behind him. When his eyes focuses to the dark, he almost gasps when he sees the tunnel behind Rigby.

"Dude..." He whispers to himself, standing up. "It's...it's a tunnel." He coughs violently, trying to get his breath back.

"I told you I had something to show you!" He turns, unaware of Mordecai bending down, gasping for air. "Come on dude, let's go!"

Mordecai takes a deep breath then lets it out. After coughing a few more times, he straightens, just in time to see Rigby running down the tunnel.

"Rigby, wait!" Mordecai runs after him. He slows down when he steps through the entrance of the cave. It's a stone cave, with one lone fountain sitting in the middle of it. Blue bubbles are appearing in the fountain and floating around the cave. One pops in front of Mordecais face and he closes his eyes, waving his hands as he blows a raspberry to get rid of the bubble splash.

"Woah..." Rigby breaths.

Mordecai opens his eyes wide. A young girl is sitting on the edge of the fountain, filing her nails. She's dressed in a knee high, frilly, medium blue dress with thin straps across her shoulders and a yellow belt around the waist. Her hair is a light brown, reaching down to the middle of her back and a yellow headband holding it back from her forehead. Black ballet slippers are on her feet, making her skin seem more pale. Around her neck is a gold heart-shaped necklace. She splays her fingers out in front of her, a look of concentration upon her delicate features as she studies her work. Shaking her head, she rests her hand on her leg, her fingers curling inward to file them down more.

Mordecai feels himself watching her, almost mesmerized by her, even though she is doing a simple task fit for a stereotypical teen. The girl suddenly looks up at him, the file poised in her hand. A sharp glare falls across her lips and she stands up, resting the file on the edge of the fountain. She's short for her age, Mordecai notices. "Don't take another step."

Mordecai freezes. Her tone is poisonous, slicked with venom. He doesn't dare move.

"I know what you're here for," she continues. "You're not getting any of these wishes. I've been here for centuries and not one person has gotten past me, so don't even try buddy." She puts her hands on her hips, the bubbles floating around her, making her dark demeanor seem innocent and sweet. Mordecai steps forward again, and she moves in a flash, putting one foot in front of the other in a menacing pose, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't." She whispers, pointing a nail at him. "If you take one more step, I swear-"

"We're not here to hurt you." Mordecai says gently, seeing Rigby's panicked expression, his eyes wide with fear. "We promise, we won't steal any of your wishes."

The girl stops, her gaze resting on Mordecai. Her hand slowly lowers to her side, and just like magic, her expression changes; the fire dies from her eyes, and her venomous tone becomes soft.

"Promise?"

Mordecai nods. "Promise."

She lowers herself on the fountains edge and goes to pick up the file, but it falls in the fountain. With the flick of her wrist, she conjures another one from thin air and goes back to filing her nails, her dark blue eyes watching the duo as they continue to look around the cave with open mouths. When Mordecai gets closer to her, she stands again, and jabs the file in his chest, making him stop and look at her.

"Why did you come down here?" She demands.

Mordecai smiles shyly. "Well, Rigby found this wishing well behind the nursery and-"

"Nursery?" The girls eyebrow lowers in suspicion.

"Yeah, me and Rigby work at a park and we got told by our boss to pick up a lemon tree at the nursery. Rigby found this well and jumped in. I followed and..." He glanced around. "We found this cave."

"Hm." She looks at him and holds the file by the tips of her fingers as she places it on the fountains edge again. "So, you and...Rigby...just "fell" down the well?"

"We didn't mean to come down here, honest. It was an accident. If you want someone to blame, blame that drill bit." He motions to Rigby, who looks at him at the sound of his name, frowning at them both with his arms crossed. "He didn't catch me when I fell anyway."

The girl finds herself giggling at Mordecai's insult and he looks at her, surprised. She clears her throat and regains her composure. "Mind telling me who you are?" She asks.

Mordecai looks at her. Her eyes are narrowed, but Mordecai can see she means no true harm. "Mordecai."

The name makes her smile. It is unique, it is special, and it rolls off her tongue as she repeats the name back to herself, making a mental note to remember it. "Mordecai." She looks sideways at Rigby, who is staring at her, confused at how quickly her giggles went. "And I'm guessing that's Rigby?"

Mordecai nods. "You guessed correctly."

She smiles again, amused at his tone and way of words. "I'm Spo, guardian of this fountain." She says, the blue bubbles dancing on her fingers as she gestures to the marble white fountain. She brings her hand up in front of her face, between hers and Mordecai's. "You see these bubbles, Mordecai?" She asks. Mordecai leans closer, the smell of blueberries making him feel slightly lightheaded, but he is quickly bought back with Spos voice. "They grant wishes." She explains. "They never pop, unless a wish has been made. People used to come here and try to take them for their own greed and benefit, but I never let them. I covered the well up with cobwebs to make it seem old and abandoned so no one would come here. Until you two showed up." She lets the bubbles float away, her blue eyes watching them till they join a cluster and she tears her eyes away to look at him again.

He's never met anyone like her before and even though he's just met her, he feels intrigued by her sense of power.

"How old are you?"

"18." She answers simply.

He smiles. That would explain her quick change in personality. She's still a teen. "Me and Rigby are 23."

She nods. Silence settles over them, but it's interrupted by Rigby.

"Can we go back to the park? I wanna get some food." He sits on the other side of the fountain, dangling his legs over the edge.

Mordecai's eyes widen. "The tree! We have to get back to the park!" He turns to Rigby, who's jumped up at the tone in Mordecai's voice. Mordecai looks around, panicked, but then, when it sinks in, he stops and looks at Spo. "But...how do we get out of here?"

Spo smirks. "I'm the guardian of wishes. How about you just wish to get back to the park?"

Relief washes over Mordecais face. "You're a guardian! Of course!" He shakes his head, laughing at himself. "Ok, I wish that me and Rigby could-"

"Wait."

Mordecai stops and turns his head again to Rigby, who's finger is raised, but when Mordecai looks at him, he lowers it and continues. "Can I have a wish too?"

Mordecai frowns at his behavior, but looks at Spo for an answer. She's thinking, her hand up to her chin. Finally, she looks at Rigby with a smile. "Tell ya what." Then she looks at Mordecai. "I'll give you each a wish, if you let me out of this cave."

"Deal!" Rigby says and moves to step towards her to shake her hand, but is stopped by Mordecai.

"Why can't you just wish yourself out of this cave?"

Spo sighs. "That's the problem. Being a guardian down here means I have to guard the wishes 24/7. If I leave this well, someone could come down here and take them without me knowing."

"That stinks, really Spo, we're sorry for you, now hurry up and make with the wishes." Rigby says. Mordecai glares at him.

"But you covered it up." Mordecai states. "No one's been down here for years, you said so yourself."

Spo shrugs. "Better to be safe than sorry." She answers.

Mordecai nods. "True. I understand. What about making a wish to shield this cave so no one could sneak in?"

Spo smiles sadly. "I tried to do that, but then I found out that guardians can't grant their own wishes. They can only be for others. There's always a catch to this kind of stuff."

"Are there other wishing wells?"

Spo nods. "There are different colors; red, green, purple, orange, every other color imaginable. They have rainbow too, but it's only for people who've made really stupid wishes that make the world implode."

Mordecai smirks at her last sentence, and she sees, making her smile to herself.

"So you guys done with your little chit-chat or do you two wanna be left in private?" Rigby asks, waving a hand in the air, his expression bored.

Mordecai reaches over and punches him in the arm. Rigby glares at him, rubbing his arm as he walks away from the two.

"Spo." He says.

She looks at him.

"We accept your offer."

She smiles, lighting up her eyes. "Great." She jumps up and down, clapping her hands. "I can't wait to get out of this cave." Moving her hands, she conjures two blue bubbles in front of her. "So, one wish is to get back to the park and the other one is for Rigby." She says to herself. She takes a deep breath and motions for Rigby to come over to her. He gets up and stands next to Mordecai, smiling at the blue bubbles in front of her.

"Now, Rigby, what do you wish for?"

"A grilled cheese deluxe." He answers quickly. The bubble pops.

Mordecai rolls his eyes. Of course. In an instant, as promised, a grilled cheese deluxe appears in front of Rigby. He grins and grabs it in his paws, chomping on the sandwich as if it'll vanish as quickly as it had come.

Spo turns to Mordecai. "And you wanted to go back to the park?"

Mordecai nods. "Yes."

Spo smiles and holds out her hand. "Take my hand."

Mordecai looks down at her hand then up at her. She's smiling at him, wiggling her fingers for him to take. He smirks and gently takes her hand in his. A shock runs up her arm and confusion takes over her features for a moment before they quickly dissolve when his warmth settles in her body. She closes her eyes.

"Rigby, take my other hand." She says, holding her other hand out to him.

He brushes the crumbs away and takes her hand, but it's cold and unfriendly. It has a tinge of warmth, but only a slight hint of love, which barely shows through.

Spo speaks again, "Close your eyes, and we'll be taken to the park."

"Will the cart and lemon tree be there?" Rigby asks hurriedly.

With her eyes still closed, Spo nods, smiling kindly. "Yes."

Mordecai and Rigby close their eyes.

A bright light shines around them then their feet touch solid ground.

Spo lets go of both their hands and opens her eyes. A grin appears. She shouts out and jumps around at the sight of the grass. She begins to dissolve in giggles and collapses in the grass, rolling around, her brown hair fanned out behind her. Mordecai smiles at her, but Rigby rolls his eyes.

"My wish was so much better." He mutters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Spo stops rolling around and lies in the grass, breathing hard. Soon, her giggles begin to die down, and she closes her eyes, enjoying the suns rays shining on her.

Mordecai smiles softly at her, but his smile disappears when he sees Benson walking down the park steps.

"Spo?"

Spo giggles again and looks up at him. "Yeah?"

"Uh..." He walks over to her and takes her hand, pulling her up. "I need you to hide behind that tree ok?"

Mordecai takes her arm and leads her over to an oak tree. She stands behind it. "Wait, why do I need to hide behind a tree?" She asks him, confused.

He steals a glance at Benson to see him looking over the clipboard in his hands. "No reason." Then he looks back at her. "But just stay here till I tell you to come out ok?"

She looks at him. He lets go of her arm. "Ok." She says. He smiles at her, nods, then darts back around the tree and stands next to Rigby, just as Benson looks up at them. Seeing the cart and lemon tree, plus an extra bag of soil on the back of the cart, he smiles at the two,

"Wow, you got the tree." Benson says, as he walks over to the cart. "And you bought back an extra bag of soil." He says, surprised. Straightening to look at them, he smiles wide. "Yeah, you two definitely deserve that extra pay."

Mordecai and Rigby high five as Benson walks over to them. Pulling out his wallet, he grabs four 20 dollar notes and gives two each to the duo. They stare at the money, surprised at how much they got just for doing a simple task.

"Nice work you two. I should get you to do jobs that require more responsibility than this." Benson smiles at them both then turns and walks off. Mordecai turns around. Spo steps out from behind the tree, smiling.

"Damn, that's a sexy voice!"

Benson turns sharply. "Who said that?"

Mordecai panics. He pushes Spo into the bushes, just as Benson sees them.

Rigby raises his hand and points a finger at Mordecai. "He said it." He says loudly.

Mordecai stares at him and throws up his hands. "Dude!"

Benson looks at Mordecai, frowning. "Get back to work, Mordecai."

As soon as Benson turns back around, Spo pops her head out the bushes. "You sexy, Benson!" She calls, then ducks her head back in the bushes.

Benson turns again, "Alright, who said that?"

Again, Rigby points at Mordecai. "He did."

Mordecai looks ready to strangle Rigby. Benson narrows his eyes. "Get back to work, you two."

When Benson turns again, Mordecai glares at Spo, who pops her head back out, "What the heck are you doing?!"

"What?" Spo asks innocently.

"That's my boss!"

Spo smiles slyly. "Your boss..."

Mordecai waves his hands in front of his face, realizing what Spo is gonna do. "Oh god...no Spo, please don't-"

"Hey Benson, wanna go out, sexy boy?!"

Mordecai sends daggers to Spo, just as Benson turns again, making Spos head duck back down in the bushes. He stands still, the clipboard in one hand, then smirks, but it's too far away for the duo to see.

"You're paying!" He calls over. Chuckling to himself, he turns back and walks off.

Mordecai and Rigby stand there, completely stunned, till Rigby cracks up and bursts out laughing. Spo jumps out and joins him, clutching her stomach as they ignore Mordecai's icy glare.

"I hate you two so much." He mutters. Shaking his head, he gets in the cart and drives off. Rigby lets out one last giggle then wipes a tear from his eye as he straightens, his palm pressed up against the tree. Spo takes a deep breath to calm herself, then looks up at Rigby.

"Ok, that was hilarious."

Rigby smiles. "I like you Spo. You have a good sense of humor."

"Thanks Rigby."

He steps forward and takes her arm, then turns to lead her in the house. "Follow me. I wanna show you something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inside ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, just press start." Rigby says, his control in his hands. Spo presses the start button, emitting loud music from the game. Rigby smiles. "Pick your character."

Spo moves the joystick. "What game is this again?"

"Alley fight dudes."

Spo nods. 15 minutes into the game, Spo throws her controller down and starts cheering. "I won!" She looks at Rigby. "In your face! You got beat by a girl!"

"Aw...how did I lose? To a girl, even?!" Rigby cries, tossing his controller on the table. He makes a move to get off the couch, when a thought hits him, and he smiles slyly as he sits back in the couch, watching Spo gloat about her win.

"I wish I won the game." He says simply. After a few minutes of staring at the screen, nothing happens and, surprised and disappointed, he turns to Spo, who isn't paying attention to what he's doing.

"Spo?" He asks. Spo stops cheering to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Before, I wished that I had won the game and nothing happened."

A look of remembrance comes across Spos face and she sits down next to him, her hands folded on her lap. "Oh, I forgot to mention. You can't use wishes to win competitions."

Rigby's eyes widen and his mouth drops open. "Aw what?! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, so basically, the wish will have no affect if you make a wish like that."

Before Rigby can rattle off a list of things that are wrong with that rule, the front door slams shut and Mordecai walks through the lounge. When he sees the two, he frowns.

"Hey Mordecai, guess what?" Spo asks happily.

Mordecai doesn't reply.

"I beat Rigby in Alley Fight Dudes!"

Not even a smile. Rigby pipes up, "It's only 'cause I let you win."

Spo rolls her eyes. "He wishes." She says to Mordecai. Noticing his frown, she asks, "What's up with you?"

Mordecai goes to sit down next to Spo. He sighs. "That was so embarrassing." He groans. "I can't believe you guys did that. Now Benson's gonna think I like him."

Rigby began laughing. Spo silences him with a glare. She looks back at Mordecai, and sighs. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I did, Mordecai. So to make it up to you, I'm giving you another wish."

Rigby stops laughing and throws his hands up. "Aw what? Why does he get another wish?"

Spo looks at him. "Because he deserves it." Rigby frowns and crosses his arms, looking away from them.

Mordecai watches her conjure another blue bubble in front of him, her hands making a round shape, till the bubble appears, a bright light blue. Mordecai smiles. "Thanks Spo."

She looks at him, smiling. "You're welcome. What's your wish?"

Mordecai pauses to think. Finally, he shakes his head. "I'm gonna save it."

Spo looks at him for a while, then shrugs, her eyes flicking to the bubble. "Ok."

"Might need it for later." Mordecai adds as the bubble pops.

Rigby gives Mordecai a scolding glare. "What the heck? You're gonna save it?" He asks, staring at him.

Mordecai smiles. "Well, yeah. I don't need it at the moment."

"Pfft." Rigby says, folding his arms. "I can't believe you're saving it. If I were you, I'd-"

"Well, you're not him, so get over it." Spo interrupts. She smiles at Mordecai, who smiles back shyly.

The awkward moment is suddenly interrupted with Benson walking in, his eyes on the clipboard in his hands. When he gets closer to the three, he looks up, and his cheeks burn when he sees Mordecai, who's trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Oh, hey Benson, we were just taking-"

But Benson's too busy staring at the girl sitting next Mordecai to pay any attention to Rigby. He points his pencil at the girl, glancing from the blue jay to the raccoon. "Anyone wanna tell me who this is?"

Spo stands up and walks over. Reaching her hand out, she smiles kindly. "I'm Spo."

He shakes her hand, looking her up and down with narrowed eyes. "Uh huh...and are you one of Mordecai and Rigby's friends?" He asks, letting go of her hand.

Spo hesitates. Is she? "You could say that."

Benson pauses and looks at her. He doesn't know what to think of her. "And how old are you?"

"18." She says.

He looks at her. "Ok. Well, it's nice to meet you Spo. I'm Benson." Then at his clipboard. "Mordecai and Rigby." The two look at him. "You're wanted at the snack bar."

"Aw what?" Rigby stands up on the couch. "But what about Muscle Man and High Five Ghost?"

"Muscle Man and High Five Ghost have their day off, remember? I told you that this morning. Don't you ever listen to me?" Benson says, exasperated.

Rigby shakes his head, making Benson roll his eyes. "Why do I even bother?" He mutters.

"Don't worry Benson." Mordecai says, getting up and grabbing Rigby's arm to make sure he doesn't say anything else to piss Benson off. "We'll go run the snack bar." He lets go of Rigbys arm, who's frowning at him, trailing behind as they head out the door.

Spo smiles at Benson one last time, then follows the two. She steps out the door, then turns around, her hand on the doorknob. "See ya, sexy boy!" She slams the door shut, the curtains wavering for a bit, before settling back against the glass.

Benson stands there, her words sinking in. "That voice...I've heard it somewhere." He says aloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spo skips up to the duo happily. "So, we goin' to the snack bar?" She slows her pace as she walks beside Mordecai, hands clasped behind her back.

"Yeah." Rigby mutters. "The worst job in the park."

"It's not all bad." Mordecai says. "Sometimes there are customers."

"On good days there are. And this is definitely not a good day."

"Hey, you're just mad that you lost to a girl." Spo says,

"And 'cause I didn't get another wish!" Rigby yells. He glares at Spo. "Why does he get another wish? I want another wish!"

"Do you need another wish?"

"No." Rigby says quietly.

"Exactly."

"But what's he gonna use his wish for?" Rigby asks, looking at Mordecai.

Mordecai sighs. "I've told you, I'm saving it. You never know when you might need a wish."

Rigby frowns. "Fine." He crosses his arms, falling silent.

Spo smiles. "So what do you do at the snack bar?" They're almost there.

"We just serve people snacks. But sometimes we slack off and go to the coffee shop." Mordecai says. "Since Margaret went to the university though, they've hired another worker." A sad look crosses Mordecai's face. "So we don't go to the coffee shop as often as we usually would."

A silence shrouds the three, until they reach the snack bar. Spo sits on a stool and watches the two set up. About a half hour passes by, and no customers have come.

"I told you man!" Rigby says, reaching for a packet of chips.

Mordecai, who's staring at nothing, sees Rigby out of the corner of his eye, and sits up, frowning. He points at him. "No man. Remember what happened last time?"

Rigby shrugs. He takes the chips off the stand. "Yeah, so? It wasn't that bad."

"Dude, it took us 6 months to pay off what we ate! Do you want that to happen again?"

Rigby takes the packet anyway and goes to open it, but Mordecai snatches it from his hands. "No dude. I'm not working here for another 6 months."

"Give it here!" Rigby jumps up, but Mordecai holds it just out of his reach. "Come on man, I haven't eaten anything all morning!"

"You could've eaten breakfast like everyone else instead of that garbage you eat from the bin!"

"I was starving! You try being me for a day and see how it feels!" Rigby makes another attempt to jump, but just lands flat on his butt.

Spo lets out a giggle. Mordecai smiles at Rigby, who's pushing himself up. "Don't even try dude. I'm never gonna give you the chips."

Rigby stops for a few seconds then looks past Mordecai and makes wide eyes. His mouth opens wide and he points behind him. Mordecai smirks. "There's nothing behind me dude. You've tried that before."

Rigby changes a different direction. He lowers his arm by his side and pouts up at Mordecai, making puppy dog eyes. Mordecai shakes his head, the chip packet in his hand. "Nope. Not gonna work."

"Ugh!" Rigby groans. His expression goes back to normal as he looks at Spo, who's looking at her nails. "Please can I have another wish?"

Spo looks at him. "But you don't need-" She starts.

"I don't care! I'm starving! Do you know what it's like to be me?!" Rigby cries. He walks up to Spo and grabs the top of her dress, pulling her towards him. "Do you?!"

Spo glares at him and pushes him away. "Ok, geez, I'll give you another wish."

Rigby smiles.

"But if you ever touch me or my dress again, I'll kill you." She says, leaning forward, a menacing look on her face.

Rigby's smile drops. Spo laughs. "I'm kidding bro." She clicks her fingers and a bubble appears in front of him. He grins.

"I wish I had that bag of chips Mordecai's holding." Rigby says, the bubble pops. The chip bag lands in his hands. He opens it and begins shoveling chip after chip in his mouth.

"You know you're gonna have to pay for that out of your salary." Mordecai says from the other end of the snack bar, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

Rigby turns. "How much is it?"

"Uh..." Mordecai's eyes flicker to the list of prices of snacks on the wall. "$3.25."

Rigby shrugs and puts another chip in his mouth.

"I can't believe you gave him that wish." Mordecai says to Spo. She looks at him.

"He wouldn't stop whining. Anyway, he's the one who has to pay for it."

Mordecai smiles. "Yeah, true." He sees a man approaching the snack bar. "Sorry, I gotta take this." He says, walking to the counter.

Spo smiles. "K."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They're in the park house. It's 9:45 and everyone has gone home or to bed. Spo is sleeping on a teddy bear mattress in Mordecai and Rigby's room, which Rigby got from Pops, after losing paper-scissors-rock to Mordecai. Rigby's fast asleep on his trampoline, snoring.

Spo rolls on her side to look at Mordecai, who's lying on his back, awake. "Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah?" He looks at her.

"How long have you worked at the park?"

Mordecai thinks. "5 years, almost 6. How long did you spend in that cave?"

"5 years. Man, it was horrible. I couldn't leave."

Mordecai props himself up on his elbow. "How did you eat?" He asks, surprised.

"Oh, I could eat, drink and go to the toilet, but I just wasn't allowed to leave. I couldn't grant wishes for myself either. They wouldn't let me."

When he furrows his eyebrows, confused, she sighs. "Like, do-whatever-you-want wishes. I could use them for necessities, but not stupid stuff, like a dog or whatever."

"Oh, ok. Who's "they"?"

"What?"

"When you were talking about what you were allowed to do in the cave, you said "they" wouldn't let you grant wishes to yourself."

Spo pauses, thinking back to what she had said. "Us guardians are assigned a boss each, who are the rulers of each fountain of wishes. 'Cause the wishes are so special, they don't let you use one on yourself. I mean, even though we said he could trust him, he still doesn't. I guess it's 'cause we're teenagers that he thinks we'll steal all the wishes."

"Wow." Mordecai says. "That sucks."

"Heck yeah it does." She sighs, rolling on her back. "I'm so glad you two came along, otherwise I might've never gotten out of that cave."

"Thank Rigby. He discovered the well."

She turns. "Thanks Rigby." She whispers. He laughs as she turns back to look at him.

"Well, I guess we better get to sleep." Mordecai says, looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah." Spo smiles at him.

Mordecai reaches over and switches off the lamp next to his bed. "Night Spo." He says in the dark.

She sighs happily and pulls the teddy bear duvet up to her chin. "Night Mordecai."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everyone's sitting outside the park house, waiting for their jobs to be read out. Spo is sitting between Mordecai and Rigby on the top step. This morning, before they were told to come outside to be given their jobs, Spo introduced herself to everyone, using the same words she had said to Benson; her name, she's 18 and that she is one of Mordecai and Rigby's friends.

Benson reads job after job, till only Mordecai, Rigby and Spo are left on the steps.

"Mordecai, Rigby and Spo." Benson says. "Your job is to clean the gutters. Ladder's in the shed." He tucks the clipboard under his arm and looks up to see Rigby asleep.

"Rigby!" Benson shouts.

Rigby jumps awake. "Wah?"

Mordecai rolls his eyes. "Dude, you fell asleep."

"Again? Ugh why do I keep doing that?"

"Maybe 'cause you're lazy?"

Rigby frowns. "Whatever." He mutters.

Benson sighs and walks to them. He goes up the steps and in the house.

"Come on. Let's go get the ladder." Mordecai says, standing up. Spo follows him down the steps. Rigby watches them then bounds after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...I mean, he says he's gonna fire is, but he never does."

Spo dumps a pile of leaves in the bucket. "What's up with that?"

"I know." Mordecai smiles. "The park will probably be boring without us though."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyday, something weird happens at the park. It's either a giant monster or...just something random happens."

"Woah, really? That's pretty awesome."

"Yeah."

Rigby, who's washing the gutters, turns to them with a frown. "I still hate my job though."

Spo looks up at him, surprised. "What? But...why?"

"'Cause we get horrible jobs like this."

"Oh come on Rigby, this job isn't all that bad. You're just holding a hose anyway, not cleaning out the gutters like us."

"Still, any job is horrible."

Mordecai rolls his eyes as he wrings his hands of the dirt. "He's just lazy Spo."

Spo smiles. "That makes sense."

"SHUT UP!"

Mordecai and Spo laugh at him.

"Hey, when we're finished, wanna go to the arcade?" Mordecai says.

Rigby looks at him. "Yeeeeaaah, I doooo!"

Mordecai furrows his eyebrows, looking at him. "Not you dude. I meant Spo."

Spo looks up, surprised. "Me?" She sits up and points at herself with a grubby yellow-gloved thumb.

Mordecai nods. "Yeah."

"Um...what's an arcade?"

"It's a place where you play video games."

"Really?" Spo begins to grin. "Sure, I'll come with you."

Rigby, meanwhile, is looking the other way, frowning. Because he's not paying attention to the hose, he accidentally moves it on Spo, spraying her with water. When Rigby hears a few splutters, he looks at the two, to see Spo coughing, her hair hanging over her forehead, saturated, her dress completely soaked. Mordecai just sits there, stunned, the clump of leaves in his hands dropping on the roof. Spo slowly looks up at Rigby, her face dark, a scowl curling her lips.

In a flash, she jumps up and chases after Rigby. Rigby panics and drops the hose, leaving it to dangle off the roof.

"What did I say about touching my dress?!" She screams, reaching her arms out. Spo passes Mordecai as she's chasing Rigby and as she does, she gives him a quick wink before pushing her hair out of her face and looking forward at the raccoon.

Rigby stops at the edge of the roof, his eyes darting back and forth. Spo stops behind him, her hands balled into fists.

"Rigby."

The raccoon spins around, his eyes wide, his mouth open in horror. Spo steps towards him, fire in her eyes, her arms shaking.

"Look Spo, I'm sorry, ok? How about I get you a new dress?" Rigby tries, holding his hands up. Spo doesn't pay attention. She takes a step towards him. Rigby steps back and a tile slips off his foot, making him yell out. He closes his eyes, preparing himself for a punch. When nothing happens, he opens his eyes, to see Spo standing there, laughing. Mordecai smiles behind her, chuckling as he puts the clump of leaves in the bucket.

"Wha-"

"I got you good dude!" Spo clutches her stomach, laughing. She turns and walks over to Mordecai. Sitting back down, she gives him a high five.

Rigby shakes his head. "Wait, what? You-you pranked me?"

"Yes, and it was hilarious!" Spo says, flicking her hair out the way. She leans back and picks up the hose. Rigby stares at her, not sure whether to laugh with them, take the hose, or yell at her. He frowns.

"No, it wasn't." He says.

"You..." Spo takes a breath from laughing. "You should've seen your face. You looked terrified!" She doubles over, her eyes closed. "I can't believe you fell for it!"

Rigby looks at Mordecai, who's smiling, looking at Spo. "You knew?"

Mordecai tears his eyes from her to look at the raccoon. "Yeah. You gotta admit dude, it was pretty funny."

"That wasn't funny. I was actually scared." Rigby snatches the hose from Spo and begins cleaning the gutters.

Spo wipes a tear from her eye. "That was the funny part." She says. Then she looks at Rigby, her expression going dark. "But don't you ever spray me with water again."

Rigby jumps back and shrieks. As quickly as it had happened, Spo goes back to normal, smiling happily at him. He looks at her, then at the gutter as the water sprays the muck away.

"We still up for the arcade?" Mordecai asks. He sits up.

Spo looks at him, smiling. "Yeeeeaaah we are!"

Mordecai laughs at her and raises an arm. "Wooooohhh!"

"Oooooooh!"

They laugh as they lower their arms, Rigby watching with a frown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you beat me!" Mordecai says as he opens the door. "You've never even played video games!"

Spo walks beside him. "I know! I didn't even know I could play air hockey that well! But you did pretty good at Skeez Ballz."

"Yeah, I've had some practice. Me and Rigby used to go to the arcade a lot when we were kids, so it's kinda been a growing-up talent." Mordecai explains.

Spo nods with a smile. They walk in the kitchen to see Rigby eating a PB&J sandwich, the fridge door open. Mordecai kicks the door closed as him and Spo walk up to him.

"Hey dude, did you make me a PB&J?" Mordecai asks. Rigby nods, his mouth full of peanut butter, and points to a plate, a PB&J sandwich sitting on it, the filling leaking out. He smiles. "Did you make one for Spo?"

Rigby shakes his head, then swallows his bite of sandwich. "Nope. That's what you get for pranking me." He says as Mordecai frowns at him and rolls his eyes. Spo sits in the seat next to Rigby, as Mordecai breaks the sandwich in half.

"Spo."

Spo looks at Mordecai, the sandwich half in his hand. She smiles and takes it. "Thanks." Narrowing her eyes at Rigby for a brief second, she bites into the sandwich. She tilts her head back, her mouth agape, the sandwich poised in her hands. "Oh my gawd, these are amazeballs!"

Mordecai and Rigby, who are eating their sandwiches, stop and stare at her.

"What?" Rigby asks. She drops her sandwich and sighs. "You know, amazing, amazeballs...how amazing it is-"

"Wait, I got an idea!" Rigby jumps out of his seat and runs to the bench. He comes back with a jug of coffee in his hand.

Mordecai's eyes widen when the realization hits him. "Dude, no."

Rigby stops and looks at him. "What?"

"We are not giving her coffee."

"What's coffee?" Spo asks.

Mordecai looks at her. "It's a drink that-"

"Come on dude. It won't be that bad."

Mordecai looks back at him and throws his hands up. "She's never had coffee before. If you give her one drop, she'd probably bounce off the walls."

Rigby walks over to Spo as he's talking. "I think you're overreacting about this. It's just coffee." As he says this, he hands the jug to Spo, who's looking at it curiously. She lifts it up to her mouth and drinks the entire jug. Rigby stares at her. The jug falls to the ground, the glass shattering on the wood.

Spos pupils grow big and she grins. She gets off her chair and as she takes a few steps, they can see her shaking violently. Mordecai glares at Rigby.

"You had to give her coffee."

Rigby looks at him. "I'm sorry, ok? It's only a little bit of coffee."

"She drank the entire lot!"

"Still, can't be that bad right?"

Just as Rigby finishes his sentence, Benson walks in the room, holding his clipboard. "Hey guys, I need you to-" He looks up and when he sees Spo, his eyes go wide.

Spo sees him and zips over, standing right in front of him, her tongue hanging out like a dog. "Oh, so you're the sexy boy."

Benson blushes bright red. "Uh..."

She looks down and sees his flap. "Ooh what's this?" Spo lifts it up and a few gumballs fall out. They roll across the floor, away from them. Spo drops the flap and chases after them. "Candy!"

By now, Bensons face has gone an intense red. The heaviest, most awkward silence falls across the room as Benson slowly looks down at his now-up flap, then at Mordecai and Rigby, who are staring at him, their jaws dropped, their eyes wide in shock.

When it's finally sunk in, Rigby begins to smile and he claps a hand over his mouth, giggles bursting through. Mordecai's still staring, completely mortified.

Benson swallows. "Ge-get back to work." He mutters. He turns to go, but stops when he hears chewing. With his face still bright red, he turns back around to see Spo sitting on the floor, chewing the gum, a puddle of drool at Bensons feet.

He's speechless. It's like someone's taken the words from his throat and thrown them away. He stares at Spo for a good few seconds before running off, trying to hold his flap down as he sprints out the door, leaving a trail of gumballs behind him.

The caffeine wears off and Spos pupils go back to normal. She stares after Benson, confused. "What's his deal?" She says through a mouthful of gum. Wiping the drool from her mouth, she stands up and walks back over to the table.

Mordecai is too numb from the scene he just witnessed to even lay eyes on Spo, but Rigby looks at her, grinning.

"That...was...legend!" He raises a hand and reaches across the table. "High five!"

Spo smacks her hand with his and smiles. "Thanks Rigby."

"I can't believe you did that! That was just...amazeballs!"

Spo cracks up, holding her stomach. "You said it!" She says, then falls off her chair, still laughing hard out.

Rigby takes one look at Mordecai's face and starts laughing. "Your face, dude!" He yells, then falls off the table and joins Spo in a laughing fit on the floor.

Mordecai's mouth slowly closes. He blinks a few times, his mind taking it what he just saw. "I...I'm gonna go...watch tv." He gets up and walks shakily to the lounge, leaving Spo and Rigby rolling on the floor in a heap of giggles.

Mordecai goes to the pick up the remote, but stops when he hears footsteps. He sighs and rests in the couch.

"That was so funny." Spo breathes, clutching her stomach as she walks into the lounge.

Behind her, Rigby stumbles up. "I...I've never laughed that hard...in my life." He gasps for air but just collapses in more giggles.

Mordecai sighs irritably.

"Aw come on dude. It's supposed to be funnay!" Spo sits down on the couch and slaps his hand. Mordecai pulls it back, surprised, looking at Spo, who's trying to calm herself by resting on the couch. She takes a few deep breathes, and finally calms. Rigby picks himself up and sits next to Mordecai, smiling.

Spo suddenly turns her head to look at Mordecai. She smiles and raises an eyebrow. "Hey Mordecai, guess what?"

Mordecai looks sideways at her. "What?"

Spo tilts her body, sticking her butt near Mordecai's face.

A loud fart echoes through the room, making Rigby completely dissolve into giggles. He falls off the couch, holding his stomach.

"Aw sick!" Mordecai says loudly, his face crumpling in disgust. He leans back and waves his hand in front of his face. "Why did you do that?!"

Spo sits back down and looks at him. "Bro, I used to live in a cave. It lingers. There's no wind to let it out."

Mordecai puts his hand down. He looks at Rigby, who's still rolling around on the floor, laughing harder because of the fart. "Thanks, Spo."

"You're welcome." She says happily, ignoring Mordecai's annoyed tone.

After a few minutes of watching Rigby till tears stream down his cheeks, Mordecai sighs. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air." He stands up and walks to the door. Spo jumps up and follows, clapping her hands. "I'm coming too!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spo sighs. "That was a good day."

"Please remind me to never give you coffee. Ever." Mordecai says as he rolls over to look at her.

She smiles. "Promise." Reaching her hand up, she mimes a zip across her mouth, locks it, then throws away the invisible key.

She hasn't got the concept of what lock and key means, Mordecai thinks, but he smiles at her. He understands what she means though, even if what she did didn't make sense.

She lets out a yawn, stretching her arms up then bringing them back under the covers. "Sorry 'bout farting in your face."

"Don't worry about it. It was a pretty impressive fart though."

Spo giggles. "Thanks."

Mordecai smiles at her, then yawns. "We better get to sleep."

"Yeah." Spo sighs happily. "Night Mordecai."

"Night Spo." He replies. Reaching over, he switches the light off, then snuggles down under the covers. Soon, he falls asleep.

* * *

Mordecai suddenly jerks awake. His eyes snap open and he raises a hand to wipe his eyes, letting out a groan. He turns over and sighs when he sees the time to be 3:00am. He closes his eyes for a brief second, but a thought hits him and when he opens his eyes again and sees the duvet thrown off, the mattress empty, his mind goes into panic mode.

"Where's Spo?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mordecai gets up and throws off his covers. "Geez, where's Spo?" He stands in the dark, considering the possibilities, till he sees the bedroom door open slightly, some light from outside spilling into the room. Grabbing a red jacket, he tiptoes over to the door and opens it, making sure not to wake Rigby. He closes the door behind him then walks downstairs, blinking furiously because of the sudden light. Noticing the front door open as well, he tilts his head and walks towards it, pulling it open with one hand to see Spo sitting on the steps, in the blue singlet and light yellow pajama pants they had bought for her when she came to the park.

He slowly shuts the door then walks to Spo and sits next to her. She jumps when she sees him out of the corner of her eye but gathers her composure and rests her hands in her lap, shivering slightly. Mordecai sees this and shifts closer, pulling on his jacket.

"Hey Spo. Why're you out here?"

Spo glances at him. "Couldn't sleep, you know. My head too full of thoughts."

Mordecai smiles. "Yeah, I know how that feels." He breaths out, a puff of cold air appearing in front of him for a second before fading in the night.

Silence grows between them, and Mordecai sighs. Staring out into the night, up at the stars, he gets a sudden thought.

"Hey Spo?"

"Hm?" She looks at him.

"What's the one thing you've always wanted to see since you've been stuck in that cave?"

She thinks for a few seconds, and her face brightens when the words hit her. "What's that white stuff that you get when the air gets chilly and you feel goosebumps from how freezing it is?"

Mordecai thinks through her words. "Snow?'

She clicks her fingers. "That's it." Then she shifts her hands in her lap and goes quiet. "Ever since I've been stuck in that cave, I've never seen snow. I mean, I've seen it from the bottom of the well, but because I couldn't leave, I've only seen it fall, never touched it." She pauses. "It gets pretty cold in the cave when it snows, so I'm guessing snow's cold."

Mordecai smiles sadly. _She's never touched snow. _He watches Spo sigh as she tucks her knees up to her chest, resting her head on her arms, looking away from him. A thought strikes him suddenly and he begins to smile. Closing his eyes, he concentrates hard, blocking out every little bit of noise, till he sees a light blue past his eyelids, and he opens his eyes to see a blue bubble in front of him, hovering in the air. He looks sideways at Spo, to see her staring at the bubble in curiosity. The light from the bubble lights up her pale face and, Mordecai sees, she has tears in her eyes, her dark blue iris's darting back and forth as she looks at the bubble. She sits up and slowly brings her gaze to Mordecai, her face a mask of wonder. He continues to smile at her and after a few moments of silence, it clicks in her mind and her eyes widen. "You..." She breathes.

He nods, and it takes all her willpower not to break down from the happiness she's feeling right now.

"I wish for snow." He says quietly, and the bubble pops. The air suddenly turns cold and Mordecai tugs his jacket tighter around him. He slowly stands when he sees a few snow drops fall and he smiles. Stepping forward, he holds his hand out, catching a cluster of snow flakes in his hand, before they melt from the warmth as he closes his hand around them. He turns when he hears no footsteps, to see Spo looking at the snow with wide eyes. She's jumping back each time a snow drop falls on her and soon she is on the porch, clutching the post. He smiles at her and walks up, his feet crunching against the snow. "Spo?" He asks kindly.

She looks at him and Mordecai can see she's afraid; her grip on the post has her nails scratching the wood. His expression softens, he shakes his head. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It can't hurt you." He says gently and reaches up to take her hand. She closes her eyes and shakes her head wildly.

"Too cold." Spo says, her body shaking from the cold.

Mordecai can see she's never going to let go of the post. She's never touched snow before and although she's know's it's cold, she refuses to step off the porch. He looks up at her. "Close your eyes." He says gently.

Spo looks at him, her teeth chattering. "What?"

"Close your eyes." He repeats, in the same tone, taking a step forward.

Spo does as she's told, and Mordecai reaches up. He wraps a warm hand around her numb fingers, and she flinches, but begins to smile as Mordecai takes a few steps back in the snow. As soon as her bare feet step off the porch and sink into the snow, her clothes begin to change; a light baby blue jacket takes form across her pajama t-shirt, zipping up halfway as it hugs her body, warming her instantly. The snow catches on her eyelashes as her yellow pajama pants change to yellow snow pants, reaching her heels, fitting her perfectly. Pale yellow gloves cover her hands, little pom poms on the wrists. Light fuzzy brown boots fit her bare feet, the bottom of the pants tucking into the boots. Her hair grows down ward till it reaches her hips, a sweep fringe falling across her forehead and she smiles wider, feeling the snow catch on her cheeks.

Mordecai smiles softly. "Open your eyes." He whispers, letting go of her hand.

Spos eyes flutter open. She gasps and clasps her hands together, looking around at the snow that has fallen around them. Just the sight is enough to bring her to tears. "It's...beautiful." She whispers, catching Mordecai's eyes with hers, a black scarf wrapped around his neck. "Mordecai...thank you..." She says softly, blinking back tears. A snow flake falls in her hair and Mordecai reaches up to take it. Falling back on his heels, he looks at it, curiously. It has a different pattern than any other snow flake he's ever seen and he narrows his eyes, studying it. There's a star in the middle of it, which is spreading outward to the edge, but then it changes to a diamond as he spins it around, holding the bottom point. He sees Spo looking at him in wonder and he smiles, lowering it from his eyes to look at her. He finds himself stepping forward, the snow flake falling out of his hand as he reaches up a hand to brush her hair away from her eyes. Her heart stops as they stand there, still, the snow flakes falling around them, the light from the house shining around them. Mordecai lets a gentle smile fall across his lips as he tucks her hair behind her ear, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. Her eyes follow his movements, but she doesn't question why he's doing what he's doing and as she looks at him closely, his eyes capture hers and he stops what he's doing, his hand moving to rest on her cheek. He suddenly leans forward and brushes his lips with hers, light as a feather. He kisses her, a soft and gentle kiss, raw with unspoken emotion. Her heart skips a beat. She takes in his warmth, his breath, his body, his lips against hers like they were meant to be there. Like this was meant to happen. Like this was meant to be. And they know they can both feel it, their hearts racing, their hands entwined in each others, their minds blank, only filled with love for the other, love they could never speak of.

Until now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mordecai slowly pulls back, his hands resting on her shoulders, to see her looking back at him with bright eyes. A light blush colors her pale cheeks and his hands fall limply to his side as the moment twists and turns in both their minds. He backs away, one foot behind the other, then he stops, looking at Spo. Her cheeks flush when their eyes make contact and she dips her head low, looking at the snow. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Uhh...sorry Spo, I just-"

"No!" He jerks his head up, and her face goes bright red, despite the cold burning her fingers through the woolen gloves. "I mean, it's fine." She says quietly.

"Oh." Mordecai pauses. "I just didn't mean to get so carried away with-"

"Yeah..." Spo finishes, her voice trailing off. "But it's cool bro. Really." She looks up at him, just as he brings his gaze slowly up to rest on her blue irises, feeling his face begin to warm.

Snow flakes fall on her hair, catching on her pale skin, gracing her features, and he finds himself staring. He quickly looks away, just as Spo takes a small step forward.

"But really...thank you for all of this Mordecai." She says softly.

He smiles at her, his heart beating fast. "You're welcome Spo."

A chill goes up her spine and Mordecai notices. His smile drops and he furrows his brows in worry. "Spo? You ok?" She doesn't answer, just looks at her hands and turns them over in front of her. He sees and takes her hands in his. With two fingers, he takes one of the gloves off to see her hand a bright red from the cold. He takes the other glove off to see the same thing. Putting the gloves in his pocket, he instantly takes her hands in his, and a warm feeling runs up her arms and stays in her body. He slowly brings his gaze up to rest on her, looking her straight in the eye. She looks at him with wide eyes, confused. Wasn't that just a one time moment? He seems to think so too as his grip on her hands loosen, but he shakes his head to himself and holds them gently. Spo feels sick. It wasn't.

He smiles warmly and what he says makes Spos heart freeze.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you...I had no control over." He says softly.

Her blue irises widen and she feels tears brim her eyes as his words sink in. "Mordecai..."

"I love you Spo. Ever since I met you, I knew we were meant to be, as if something told me to go down that well. If I hadn't...I never would've met you..."

She falls silent, as if the words have been taken from her and been buried in the snow.

"Fate bought us together, my decisions is what made us become friends and falling for you...was because of my actions. What I did, what you did, what we did, made us closer than before."

He lets go of her hands and takes her shoulders, pulling her gently towards him. She smiles at him and her tears fall as their lips crash. She's spinning, dizzy and lightheaded from all the emotions stirring in her head. His soft lips against hers makes her wrap her arms around his neck and he smiles. His hands slip off her shoulders, down her arms before he takes her waist and pulls her closer. As she feels her eyes slowly close, she finally understands what she had been blind from for so long.

This Is Love.

For all this time since she's met him, she's been in love with him, but her childish immature attitude blinded her from it. If it weren't for this moment, she would've continued to be who she was all the time she'd grown up without a mother to teach her how to comfort, how to cherish, how to love. For years, she had been without them, but Mordecai showed her. He showed her how to comfort. He showed her how to cherish. And now, as she stands on tip toe, tears brimming her eyes, she knows, as he gently breaks away and brings her into a hug, she knows, as she closes her eyes, the tears streaming down her cheeks, she knows

He showed her how to love.


	7. Authors Note

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Just a quick A/N to say**_

_**I realized I rushed it a bit with Mordo and Spos relationship, so I'm editing in a few parts so you guys can get a better idea of her backstory and hints of their relationship starting to develop. Just letting you know :) Hope you like the story so far though!**_


End file.
